1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device and a method for operating a drive, in particular for a mixing valve for cold and hot water.
2. Description of the Background Art
Known from DE 35 27 906 A1 is a circuit arrangement for positioning a vehicle seat using the evaluation of periodic current fluctuations. Known from DE 10 2005 037 471 A1, which corresponds to US Publication No. US 20100228446, DE 197 29 238 C1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,179, and DE 10 2005 018 526 A1, which corresponds to US Patent No. US 20090174354, is a method for positioning or rotational speed measurement of a movable window in a motor vehicle.
Known from DE 10 2006 033 352 A1, which corresponds to US Publication No. US 20090314363, is a concealed sanitary fitting with a base body and an electrically operated mixing device. Known from DE 600 06 928 T2, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,881, is a device for delivering and mixing water, in which the delivery is primarily controlled automatically by a sensor, which indicate the presence of a user. Known from EP 1 605 327 A2 is a sanitary thermostatic valve that has a thermostatic element in a housing for setting the desired temperature of the mixed water. The thermostatic element is acted upon by an electric linear actuator, which comprises a stepper motor with multiple stator windings and a rotor.